Engagement Problems
by kuro-kitsune-neko
Summary: AU. Just a short lil fic about Hiei and a guest star known as Kagome Higurashi of Inuyasha. After an engagement, things are supposed to run smoothly up until the marriage, right? As if! Watch how Hiei and Kagome deal with their problems. Enjoy.
1. Intruduction to a Situation

Ok, here's my first actual, chaptered story. Just so you know, the chapters are all really short because each one is just a change in POV. Ummm... Not much to say, really. Mmmm... #looks around for something to say# Enjoy?

* * *

"He asked you to marry him!"

Kagome fell back on her bed, still holding the phone to her ear. She sighed with content as she had been since the night before. Just remembering how romantic her boyfriend—no, fiancé—had been made her close her eyes and bring the details more clearly to the surface of her mind.

"Yeah," she replied blissfully after a pause.

"You said yes right? Tell me you said yes!"

With a giggle, Kagome rolled onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Of course not!" she said, sounding scandalized, "I couldn't ever possibly marry him! What would my mother say?"

"What! You said no! Are you crazy! He's the best thing that ever happened to you!"

The young, black-haired woman rolled her eyes and sighed again, this time with exasperation. Sometimes her friend was just too gullible!

"I said yes alright? And yes, I can be lacking in sanity from time to time."

"Thank Heavens! I thought you really said no. This is great, though! Can I be the maid of honour?"

"Whoa, whoa! The wedding's not going to be for a while and of course you can be the maid of honour. Who else would I choose?"

"Where are you two going to be married?" Botan asked—she was going on a roll now, "Will it be in a church? No you can't do that, it's too traditional. Besides, neither of you go to church. How about the beach? That's always really romantic. The setting makes it perfect! Oh, but you and Hiei both really like the winter, don't you? Where's a good place to get married in the winter?"

While her best friend mulled over her new dilemma, Kagome did some thinking of her own. Where would they be married? Someplace out of the way and quiet, most likely, and without too many people. Hiei wasn't one for big and formal affairs. In fact, he didn't even like his own birthday because it meant a party.

Kagome closed her sapphire blue eyes and smiled, remembering that his birthday had been a little over a month ago. The look on his face had been priceless when he had walked into the home they shared, intent on relaxing after a long day at work, only to have his eardrums blown out by screams of "Happy Birthday!" Even Yusuke's dog, Buddy, had barked along as they sang the traditional birthday song.

With a smirk, Kagome then remembered how Hiei had glared at them all and went up to his room anyways. It had taken quite a while to coax him out after that, but it had been worth it. He HAD come down eventually. Of course, Buddy had then pounced on him and proceeded to lick Hiei's face off. THAT had almost ruined it—and Kagome was pretty sure Yusuke had trained him to do it—but she knew that, secretly, Hiei had enjoyed the whole event.

"Oh! I know! You can get married on a mountain! It'd be perfect. The ceremony could be held in a cabin and…"

Kagome sighed again and realized it would be a while before she'd be allowed off the phone.


	2. Foreshadow to Disaster

Hey ya'll. Here's the second chapter to this story, posted especially for Tijiya, whom I'd like to thank again for a happy first review.

Ummm... This Hiei's first chapter and I'm going to warn you now that he's a bit OOC. In fact, you'll notice a little Kuwabara moment in the first paragraph... And the second one...Sorry about that, it needed to be done. :p

And, yes, to all who may be asking, Yusuke has a dog. Why? Because I said so. I didn't think it would work as well if it were Eikichi who attacked Hiei. Kuwabara probably wouldn't let Hiei be in half a mile radius of his beloved cat. And I can understand why, Hiei would probably kill the poor thing. You would, wouldn't you Hiei?

Hiei-Yes, you're point being?

You can't kill the kawaii neko!

Hiei-Says you.

Yes, and I'm the author of this story, so what I say goes. Oh! I just realized I never made a disclaimer for the first chapter! Hiei, do the disclaimer!

Hiei-...

Why do I bother? Ummm... Chrono! Can you come here, please!

Chrono-#comes over# Yes?

Can you do a disclaimer for me please?

Hiei-#mutters#Lazy bum.

I heard that! And I'm not lazy, I just think people would appreciate it more if it was verified by an animé character.

Chrono-Shouldn't someone from the shows you're writing about do the disclaimer?

#thinks for minute# Yeah, that's true... Ok! Karasu will do the disclaimer! Where's Karasu?

Hiei-Right behind you, baka.

#looks up# Errrr... Hey, Karasu.

Karasu-#smiles that wierd smile of his... but I can't see it because of the mask# Hello.

#uncomfortable# Why are you hovering discreetly over my shoulder?

Karasu-#still smiling# I'm just waiting for Kurama to come home.

Riiiiight... I told you to stay away from him.

Karasu-I know. #smile# You said you wanted me to do the disclaimer, did you not? #turns to audience# Kuro Kitsune Neko does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or any of their characters, nor does she own Chrono. #smiles at Chrono#

Chrono-#shuffles out Karasu's line of vision#

Anyways, enjoy the fic... Or don't, it's your choice. I have a maniac to lock up before he molests all my room mates.

* * *

Hiei looked at the clock on his desk and grumbled a bit. Another hour before he could go home. Home, where the beautiful angel he was in love with would be. 

Briefly, he entertained the idea of leaving early, but knew he'd be caught. Maybe tomorrow he could call in SICK. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. Tomorrow was Friday, so it would be like a three day weekend. A weekend he would spend with his beautiful, raven-haired Kagome.

He smiled at that thought. That's right, she was his now. His fiancé that is, for if he ever suggested he owned her, she'd likely beat his head in. Hiei's smile grew. He wouldn't lie to himself; even though he prided himself on his strength, she could beat him in a fight. She'd done it before, quite a few times, using her smaller stature and a few tricks only women knew of and men could never understand to her benefit. Now that he thought about it, he realized they fought a lot. Not in the sense that most couples fought, though. No, they actually brought their fists up and walloped each other until they were both black and blue to settle their problems.

Hiei's smile turned to a smirk. He supposed it was rational that they would fight as they were both hot-headed, but he sometimes wondered if it could be called woman-beating. Of course, if that were the case, it would soon be wife-beating. The smirk widened asHiei continued thinking. Kagome Jaganshi, it had a nice ring to it.

With a quick glance back at the clock, he realized that not even five minutes had passed!Hiei sighed angrily and went back to work.

The rest of the hour passed by agonizingly slow and felt as if another four had been added on to that time. When it was finally 5:00, Hiei left his office gratefully and exited the building with long, determined strides. He barely acknowledged the calls of goodbye from his co-workers.

He walked swiftly down the city streets. Normally, he would drive home, but some little punk had trashed his car, so he was walking. It worked to his benefit, at least. Not because of the exercise or the not-so-fresh fresh air, but because Kagome expected him to be late, so he had time for a little detour.

* * *

Ooooo... Where's he going? You'll find out in chapter three! Well... Sorta... Yeah... Anyways, til then!

PS: Yes, I realize the author's note at the beginning takes up as much, if not more, room than the chapter itself and I apologize. It won't happen again... I'm sure you can all realize that's an empty promise.


	3. Shattering Hearts

Hey, everyone! Here's chapter three of my story! Isn't it great!

Hiei-No.

#sigh# And as you can all see, Hiei is a terrible muse. Fortunately, Kurama is here today as well!

Kurama-#smiles and nods to readers# Hello. #turns attention to me# But Karasu will NOT be joining us, will he?

Nope! Not unless he can get through all the chains, locks, and wards made specifically to keep him in the laundry room.

Hiei-Hasn't your mother done laundry since you last updated?

Err... That's a good point... Kurama... I don't know where you should hide, but go hide anyways or Cait's imagination is going to have some terrible results on your future.

Karasu-You mean because of that wonderful scene she thought up at your last sleepover?

#me and Kurama jump a foot in the air#

Kurama-#makes a wild dash to hide behind the couch#

What the hell were you doing at Erika's grandparent's house, you freak!

Karasu-#shrug# Looking for Kurama. It seems I found him. #sick-scary-look at Kurama#

Oh boy. I'm seriously beginning to regret ever inviting you to live with me. Enjoy the story, minna-san, I have to find a way to save everyone's favorite fox boy and not endanger my house in the proccess.

* * *

"Oh, come on, it's seventy-five percent off, today only!" 

'Thank you, but I don't NEED any."

Kagome walked away from the man trying to coax her into buying some new perfume. As the distance between them became greater, she began to mutter to herself quietly.

"And I don't WANT any, for that matter, either. That stuff smelt TERRIBLE. WhywouldANYone want to buy that? Whatever, moving on from that incident, what do I need to get now?" she shifted the paper bag in her arms.

As it was summer break for students, it was also such for teachers. Hence, Kagome, being a teacher herself, had her days pretty much free to do as she pleased. Today, now that she had FINALLY convinced Botan to release her from the phone, she was doing minor grocery shopping. She was getting all the necessities for a stir fry. So far, she had bought shrimp, broccoli, cauliflower, and various other vegetables. All she needed was the noodles and she'd be able to go home to cook it all. Unfortunately, because of how long she'd been kept on the phone, she would not be able to get it all done before Hiei got home. In fact, looking at her watch, she realized he was likely to get home before her. She sighed. Oh well, there was nothing she could do, so she wouldn't fret over it.

She was glancing briefly into shop windows as she walked, not really paying attention to much, when she saw something that stopped her in her tracks. In the window she was standing in front now was Hiei. Normally, that wouldn't bother her, but it was what was going on behind the window. Hiei was leaning over the counter KISSING the clerk.

Swallowing back a heavy wave of tears, Kagome clutched her bag tighter and walked home as it began to rain.


	4. What Did I Do? What Do I Do?

Ok, here's chapter four, where we see how Kagome handles Hiei's actions in the previous chapter. I've had to tie L to a chair and gag him so that he won't start blabbing all of his theories to everyone about what happened. Also, I've sent Karasu away to Erika's house (though I'm not quite sure if she knows that yet) so he can "make friends" with Jakotsu and Dougan. I'm still not sure if that was a good idea, but at least he won't be here to harass Kurama anymore... Though it's beyond me as to why Yoko won't help him; Karasu doesn't like Yoko, so he should be safe from the possibility of any advances. On the other hand, I think Yoko finds the whole thing to be hilarious, so I guess it should be expected.

Kuronue-It doesn't help that he's rather lazy about anything other than "playing". #to readers# I really don't want to define playing, so let the perverted side of your heads figure it out.

Eheheh... Yeah, we won't be getting into that. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" 

Hiei stumbled frantically out of the house onto the now rain-soaked street. He tripped and fell into a puddle. It splashed about him, but he didn't notice. He was to intent on staring at Kagome, who slammed the door behind him. He watched through the door's window as she slid down, head leaned against the frame, sobbing, though she tried not to.

"Kagome."

He didn't know what to do. He had to talk to her. To find out what was happening and fix it. But he couldn't go back in the house. She wouldn't let him go back. But he still needed to find a way to fix this mess. He stood up. His clothes were soaked through and his skin was sleek with rain. Swaying slightly, he tried to figure out what to do. A blank drew upon his mind, causing him to simply walk zombie-like towards the door.

"Kagome."

He put a hand flat on the window by her head. Oh, how he wished he could wipe those tears away. Why did this stupid door have to be in the way! He slammed on it with the clenched fist of his other hand. On the other side of this solid force, Kagome flinched. Hiei's tears mixed in with the rain. Why was this happening? He had always been the hardest, the coldest, and the most uncaring. Why was it, when his barriers were finally breached, everything had to fall apart? Was this one girl worth all the pain?

Hiei lifted his head slowly to look at her. She still hadn't lifted hers and her body wracked with sobs he could not hear.

Silently, slowly, and deliberately, Hiei got up and walked away.


	5. Phone Calls

Here's chapter four where we get a closer look at how Kagome's handling this whole mess. And for all you Yusuke fans, guess who's making an appearance.

Hiei-The idiot detective.

Way to ruin the surprise, Hiei.

Kuronue-What surprise? You basically said it.

:p Someone might not have guessed.

Hiei-Someone like you? Damn, it's a big enough of a pain dealing with one idiot female.

Kuraaamaaa! Hiei's being mean to me again!

Kurama-Hiei! You don't have to be rude, you know.

Hiei-Just because I don't have to doesn't mean I won't. And you should stop babying her anyways. She's domesticating you.

Kurama-What! That's not true! Take that back!

Hiei-No.

Kurama-#growls#

Kuronue-While they duke it out, I'm going to go make so popcorn. You readers just go... Read.

* * *

It had been exactly one hour since Kagome had kicked Hiei out of the out of the house and for that full hour, the phone had refused to cease ringing. 

She knew it was Hiei. After the first few calls, Kagome had collected herself enough to pick up the phone. Before Hiei had made even one full sentence, though, she had hung up. After that, she had gone into the kitchen to make some tea and made no move towards the phone since. She'd had enough problems with cheating in her last relationship that she would NOT put up with in the man who had actually admitted that he loved her, whereas Inuyasha had only played with her emotions while waiting for his ex-girlfriend to return to him.

Halfway through her fourth cup, the phone stopped ringing. Kagome breathed a small sigh of relief, but cursed when she realized that she could still hear the annoying sound in her head. Angry, she made to drain the contents of her cup, only to have the phone start up again!

Bordering between livid and screaming mad, Kagome stormed over to the phone and picked up the receiver. She chose to be screaming mad.

"Stop calling me already, you stupid jerk!" Kagome yelled into the mouth piece.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down there, Sparky. I haven't called you in weeks!"

That voice was definitely not Hiei's, but it was just as familiar.

"Oh, it's you. Hey, Yusuke," she said, calming down considerably.

Yusuke had been her friend since childhood and had actually been the one to introduce her to Hiei in their first year of university. Thinking of Hiei brought a frown to her face. Why did her thoughts somehow always trace back to him?

"Look, considering the weather, I'm sure you can't see it from your place, but Hiei's on standing on the corner, in the rain, using the payphone. He keeps calling someone and, while I don't know how I know this, I know he's calling you. Your outburst when you picked up confirms that. So, who did what to tick who off?"

Kagome's frown deepened. She really didn't want to think about Hiei kissing that girl, but Yusuke might have some insight on what she ought to do.

So she told him everything, starting from the night before. Yusuke was shocked and delighted to find out they were engaged, but he sobered up when she explained what had happened that afternoon.

When she had finished, he let out a low whistle. After a few moments, he spoke up.

"So… You're sure it was him, right?" he asked cautiously.

"Yusuke," Kagome said in exasperation, "How many guys do you know have black hair that spikes up like Hiei's?"

"Ok, point taken… You're sure he was kissing her?"

"Yusuke!"

"Ok! Ok… Well, I don't know what to tell you. I mean, I've known Hiei for years and this just doesn't sound like him. Don't get me wrong," he said quickly, before Kagome could respond, "I'm not saying that you're seeing things or anything, but don't you think you hear him out?"

Kagome didn't say anything for a moment, but when she spoke up, she sounded fairly unsure.

"I guess."

"That's the spirit, I can't tell you what to do, but that's what I think you SHOULD do. Now, I'm going to hang up and you're going to let Hiei get his piece in, right?"

"Alright. Bye, Yusuke."

"See you around and good luck,"

After he said that, Kagome heard the click that signified Yusuke was gone, but she didn't put the phone down. She listened to the dial tone for a while, staring out the window towards the street corner that she couldn't see.

* * *

P.S.-I have nothing against Inuyasha(even if he is a two-timing jerk), it just fit in with the story. 


	6. Mending a Relationship

Ok, folks. This is the final chapter of Engagement Problems. I'd like to thank all of you for bearing with me through this and a special thank you goes out to my reviewers. You are few in number, but you're also very appreciated. So, thanks again, minna-san, I hope you enjoy this ending.

* * *

Hiei stood with his head leaning against the payphone. He was freezing cold, more than just a little wet, and down his last quarter. Why he'd had so many in his wallet to begin with was beyond him, but he had been grateful. Now he was praying silently to whatever God out there that would listen for Kagome to pick up the phone again and, this time, not hang up. 

Mustering up his courage, Hiei slowly punched in the numbers he now had resounding through his head after so many calls.

He waited impatiently with dread settled in his stomach. The phone rang once, then twice. It rang a third time and, disheartened, he was about to hang up, but perked up immediately when it stopped halfway through.

"Kagome? Kagome, please don't hang up! I—whatever I did—"

"Five minutes," came a monotone that could only be Kagome.

She'd only said two words and already he was almost as confused as he had been when he'd come home.

"What? Kagome, what do you mean five minutes?

"Five minutes is all I'm going to give you so talk fast or I'm hanging up ahead of time."

Hiei knew she was serious, so he started to try and salvage the last few pieces of their relationship.

"Alright, you said earlier…" he stopped momentarily. Earlier, when he'd felt and heard his own heart shatter when she told him that she hated him. She'd made no move to try and beat him up, so he knew she had been very, VERY serious. That had been what had hurt the most, "You said earlier you'd seen me kissing some girl," he said, starting again, "What girl? When was this?"

"This afternoon on Market Street," she said, still with no emotion.

"When the—oh no."

It dawned on him what she had meant. What she had seen—or, at least, thought she had seen. He shuddered slightly at the memory.

"Kagome, about that… That… That was… A guy," Hiei finished these last two words quickly. He never wanted to think about that incident again, but she needed to know.

He heard her slide down and thump lightly onto the floor.

"What?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

"Let me explain," he pleaded, "I went to that shop to get you… Something and the store clerk, who was MALE," he put emphasis on "male" even though he hated the fact, "Was a very bold homosexual. Trust me, if I'd had a choice, that incident would never have happened, but he had his hands locked behind my head before I could blink and… Well… You know what happened."

He held his breath. What was she going to say now? Or would she say nothing and just hang up? He really hoped she wouldn't.

For a while, she said nothing at all. Hiei's heart was beating fiercely against his chest in anticipation. Why wasn't she saying anything! Just as he was about to speak up again, he heard something that, at first, didn't fully register with his brain. Then it clicked.

She was laughing. He couldn't believe it. After all that had happened, she started laughing at him! And because he'd been sexually assaulted by a GUY!

His eye twitched a little, but he was glad. She believed him, or at least he thought she believed him, and that was good, wasn't it?

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Kagome gasped out after a bit, "This is hilarious. And I can't believe that I didn't notice!"

"Yes, well, he was fairly feminine," he muttered, "I'm glad you at least find this funny."

"I do. I really do. But…" she drifted off, the humor gone from her voice, "You wouldn't really ever…"

"Never," Hiei said firmly, without hesitation, "I would never betray you, Shadow. I love you."

"Thank you, Spike, I love you, too."

Hiei could almost see the shy smile that he couldhear in her voice. She loved it when he called her Shadow. It was a play on her name. KAGOme was similar to KAGE, which meant shadow; hence the name.

On the other hand, he did NOT enjoy her calling him Spike, but he would let it slide. THIS time.

"So," she said, the hyperness seeping back into her tone, where it should be, "What did you get me?"

With a chuckle, Hiei knew things were back to normal.

"Well," he said, "If you want to know, you'll have to let me back into the house."

"Oh, you're nasty, using my curiosity against me like that. Alright, I'll play along. Come home, Spike."

Before he could make a retort, she giggled and hung up the phone.

Hiei sighed and dropped the phone back into its place. Looking down the street, he pulled a small box out of his pocket and snapped it open. In the meager light provided by the street lamps, a small, silver ring with tiny, light blue jewels glinted up at him. There had been no ring when he had proposed to Kagome, but now there would be.

Closing the box and replacing it in his pocket, he walked through the rain to where the woman who would be his wife was waiting for him. It was amazing, really, how much trouble one small chunk of metal and stone could cause.

**_The End

* * *

_**

In case anyone's wondering, the store clerk doesn't really have a name, but I always considered him to be Karasu. 


End file.
